iPod Shuffle Challenge: Glee Edition
by eXtraOrdinaryGirl04
Summary: What happens when a Gleek finds out about a fanfiction challenge at 2 am in the morning on a Sunday? She does it of course! Featured couples are: Klaine (Kurt x Blaine), Samcedes (Sam x Mercedes), Kartie (Kitty x Artie), Finchel (Finn x Rachel), Ryley (Ryder x Marley), Wemma (Will x Emma), Britana (Brittany x Santana), Quick (Quinn x Puck) and Tike (Tina x Mike). Maybe Multi-Chapt


**iPod Shuffle Challenge:**  
**1. Pick a fandom or pairing**  
**2. Set up you iPod on shuffle and hit play.**  
**3. Listen to ten songs and ****write a mini fan-fiction in the time frame of each song.**

******(Don't edit it no matter what!)**

**Song:** I Like It  
**Artist:** Enrique Iglesias  
**Time:** 3:51  
**Couple:** KLAINE

Kurt was dancing by himself at Gay Ladies. He had gotten a couple offers but he had turned them down. The dancing was interrupted. The DJ apologized to the audience for the inconvience: the speakers had exploded. Someone at the bar volunteered to sing acapella. Kurt looked up to see the man was none other than the notorious Blaine Anderson. Kurt knew while Blaine began to sing an extremely sexy song clearly directed to him that he should leave and call Adam. But his boyfriend was on vacation...

**Song:** Make it in America  
**Artist:** Victoria Justice  
**Time:** 3:20  
**Couple:** Samcedes

Mercedes laughed. "Sam, you are such a goofball!" Sam stuck his tongue out at her. Sam was playing his ratty acoustic and playing a cheesy kids' song. He was attempting to hit Miss Justice's riffs but that was the one impression he couldn't yet master. Mercedes looked over the cliffs in awe. They had been touring the US and the were currently broke. They were singing at the Grand Canyon for spare change. They shared a loving glance as Mercedes joined in for the chorus.

**Song:** I Feel Pretty  
**Artist:** Marni Nixon  
**Time:** 3:36  
**Couple:** Kartie

"Oh my God, who's the guy tonight?" Kitty laughed at Celeste's automatic assumption of her state being guy related. Marley raised her eyebrow. "Who's your lover tonight? Someone clearly rocked your world." Kitty just sighed and daydreamed slightly. "It must be Jake, right?" Kitty scoffed the idea. "That oreo man? Please! No, this guy is so much more." The two unlikely friends gave each other looks. "When is he picking you up to go hook out?" "Celeste, this isn't a hookup. Artie makes me feel pretty and I want to make this last because I'm in love with him." The girls gaped at the now vulnerable blonde.

**Song:** Almost There  
**Artist:** Anika Noni Rose  
**Time:** 2:24  
**Couple:** Finchel

Rachel stood alone in the NYADA dance room. She was practicing her turns and failing miserably. "Nothing can stop you." She whirled around and saw her first love leaning against the door frame. "Do you expect this to be a Disney movie? Where I just get the lead and snag the guy. Finn, I have to work for my dreams. Now let me practice dammit!" Finn chuckled and sat down to watch his girlfriend. "You're almost there baby."

**Song:** Everybody Hurts  
**Artist:** R.E.M  
**Time:** 5:18  
**Couple:** Ryley

Ryder watched Marley and Jake share a smoothie together. He sighed, willing himself not to cry. He wanted her so badly. He had put his heart on the line and all Jake had to do was play hard to get and she swoons for him. "Ryder Lynn, pull yourself together." He muttered. Suddenly, a bang shattered through the cafe. Jake immediately ducked under the nearest table but Marley pushes through to get to the cafe kitchen. Ryder knew he should stay with Jake and the others but he had to run after her. Mrs. Rose was nowhere to be found. Marley was kneeling on the ground, sobbing. Ryder pulled her under a metal table and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his lips to her forehead as Marley whimpered for her mom. "I love you," she murmured. He wasn't sure if it directed to him or her mom but he said it back anyways.

**Song:** Brighter Than the Sun  
**Artist:** Colbie Caillat  
**Time:** 3:51  
**Couple:** Wemma

Emma was literally glowing that day. Her red hair was cascading over the white fabric. Will's breath was taken away as he saw her. She looked so beautiful, walking down that aisle. As the figure in white came up to the priest and the groom, he couldn't help himself. When she smiled at him, he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Her lips formed in an "o" and her blush matched her hair. Lightning seemed to strike both of their hearts as they exchanged passionate vows. She was brighter than the sun as Will finally got to marry his Emma.

**Song:** Somebody  
**Artist:** Bridget Mendler  
**Time:** 3:28  
**Couple:** Britana

Santana almost screamed out in frustration. "Britt? What is this?" She gestured wildly to the flowers from Artie taped lovingly to her locker. Brittany opened her mouth but Santana interrupted her again. "Does our time together mean absolutely nothing to you? I came out and was outed by the entire school and I still think I mean nothing to you. Can you see me? Hello? Brittany Pier-" Brittany cut her off with her lips. The world fell away as the two cheerleaders finally kissed with an innocence. When they separated, Brittany turned to her gasping classmates. "I'm in love with Santana Lopez."

**Song:** Homeless Heart  
**Artist:** Jennette McCurdy  
**Time:** 3:02  
**Couple:** Quick

Quinn snuck another glance at him. Puck seemed to be laughing with the Glee guys but she saw right through him. His eyes seemed lifeless. She caught him again, while walking home. He was sitting on the curb, his head in his hands. She sat next to him, concerned. "My Dad broke in last night." Quinn wrapped her arms around him and he put his head on her shoulder. She kissed his Mohawk and his tears splotched her sweater but she didn't mind.

**Song:** Keep Holding On  
**Artist:** Avril Lavigne  
**Time:** 3:59  
**Couples:** Munique Friendship and Ryley

"Unique." Marley cooed. Unique just sobbed into her arms. The next day, a group of hockey players were walking to school. Their path was blocked by the entire glee club. Marley was in the front, fuming. "How dare you threaten my friend?" They laughed at her until she came up to them and punched their leader in the jaw. The right hand man responded by grabbing her and banging her head on the lamp post. Blood poured. Jake and the guys immediately started to take the hockey players down while Ryder and Unique rushed to Marley's side. "Unique, I'm so sorry." Ryder cradled her head in his hands. "We're all gonna be fine."

**Song:** Wake Me Up When September Ends  
**Artist:** Green Day  
**Time:** 4:45  
**Couples:** Klaine, Ryley and Tike

Blaine and Kurt cuddled together on the couch in their New York apartment. "Honey, did you hear from Mr. Schue about Nationals yet?" Blaine looked over at him and smiled sleepily. "Not yet sweetie. Turn to channel sixteen." The channel flipped to Marley Rose singing the national anthem for the Patriots game. They both clapped and afterwards, they saw the star fullback player Ryder Lynn run up and hug his girlfriend before playing in the game. Mercedes was on the next channel with Tina, Mike and Jake in her music video for Hell to the No. "Tina and Mike must have a handful with little Jenna." Kurt cooed. Blaine smiled at their old friends.

** Tada! I only had to skip one song the entire thing! (I could have done it as a Mitty song but nah..) My three favorites to write were Everybody Hurts (Ryley), Homeless Heart (Quick) and Somebody (Britana). The time thing really killed me though! The Green Day one was gonna get to a part where Kurt daydreams to be back in Glee Club (in September obviously) but oh well, that doesn't make sense anyways! Favorite, Like, Comment if you must and tell me which fic you liked the best.***


End file.
